tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Étoiles
=Stars= Beyond the upper reaches of the Sky, mystery reigns. The depths of space are cold and empty, filled only with the soft light of the stars. Even the gods marvel at the wonder of the celestial spheres. Those few divinities who are associated with the Stars wield strange, alien powers that set them apart from their fellows. Mastery of the Stars Purview allows Gods to stride through the cosmos, read portents in the movements of the skies, and manipulate the raw energies of the heavens. Associated With: Frigg, Hermes, Imhotep, Isis, Nephthys, Nut, Set, Thoth, Tishtrya, Tsuki-Yomi, Tyr, Zeus, the Zoryas First Rank Boons Astronomer's Eye :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Spaceworthy :inspired by Dean Shomshak :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None Mortals challenged the Gods when they fired rockets beyond the sky into outer space, but the Gods retain certain advantages in the field of space travel. A Spaceworthy Scion is immune to the effects of vacuum and the exotic energies found in space, such as hard radiation or plasma. Such are the quirks of divinity, though, that this Boon does not actually provide a Scion with his own air supply: he can still drown, stifle if buried alive, or suffer smoke inhalation if he lacks protective Boons for such environments. Cynosure :inspired by Dean Shomshak :Dice Pool: Rating + Science :Cost: 1 Legend The vault of the night sky inspired humanity to think of the World -- indeed, the entire universe -- as a place with a definite structure, spinning around a fixed celestial pole. This Boon enables a Scion to designate his current location as a personal Pole Star. The Scion always knows the distance and direction to this center of his personal cosmos. Having a Cynosure does not mean the character will always know his location, but he will always be able to find the way back to his Cynosure. The Cynosure lasts until the Scion travels to another world or ordains a new center for space. Second Rank Boons Heaven's Guidance :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Sidereal Reckoning :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken Parallax :Dice Pool: Rating + Science :Cost: 2 Legend The vast distances involved when dealing with the heavens staggers mortal understanding. Objects viewed at such great length alter ordinary perception, making it difficult to judge distances. A Scion who has learned Parallax can always tell how far from himself anything he can see is down to the millimeter. This ability has no cost. Parallax has another use, allowing the Scion distort the viewpoints of others, making himself appear to be very close or very distant on a whim. Each success on the roll allows the Scion to either halve or double his perceived distance from a single subject so long as the subject can see the Scion and he can see it in turn. Only by gaining more successes on a Perception + Alertness roll than the Scion did when activating Parallax can someone deceived by it view the true distance between themselves and the Scion. Third Rank Boons Celestial Vantage :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Summon Northern Spirit :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Fourth Rank Boons Aurora :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Borrowed Light :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Fifth Rank Boons Lucky Star :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Portent :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Sixth Rank Boons Stellar Wind :Dice Pool: Rating + Legend :Cost: 5 Legend + 1 Willpower It wasn’t until modern times that this ability was understood, but the Gods have made use of it for centuries regardless. The winds that blow through the great void beyond the dome of the Sky are winds of power and they disrupt the flows of energy on Earth. When harnessed by a Demigod, these alien ‘winds’ can be used to interfere with the control an enemy has over his own powers. When this Boon is activated, an area with a radius of one yard per success is filled with a ghostly storm of silvery power. Any being within the Stellar Wind finds the Legend costs of all their abilities has increased by 50%. The Scion is immune to his own Stellar Wind, but he must remain Inactive for as long as he wants the effect to continue. Technological devices that require electrical power function erratically or not at all while inside the area affected by Stellar Wind. Cell phones, radios and other wireless methods of communication are utterly useless, but they will function normally again once removed from the Boon’s area of influence. Red Star :A Boon from John's Scion Resources Sevenths Rank Boons Midnight's Lanterns :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken Astral Beast :inspired by John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Science :Cost: 10 Legend + 1 Willpower Many of the constellations known to men in antiquity were supposedly the spirits of great beasts that had been placed among the stars by gods. A Demigod with sufficient mastery of the Stars Purview can summon shades of these ancient creatures to his aid when needed. The Astral Beast summoned by this Boon will appear as a living constellation, made of cold white light in the form of whatever constellation was used to call it up: a bull for Taurus, a crab for Cancer, etc. Normally the Beast has the traits of a Legend 6 Nemean version of the constellation’s animal. For more exotic constellations such as Sagittarius or Hydra, the Storyteller should simply assign traits of a similar level. Astral Beasts endure for 1 hour per success before vanishing in a puff of stardust. While they persist, they are totally loyal to the Scion who called them. A Scion can only call one Astral Beast at a time. Gods who use this power summon Astral Beasts that use the Typhonian template. Shooting Star :inspired by Dean Shomshak :Dice Pool: Rating + Marksmanship :Cost: 5 Legend Since ancient times, humanity has known that occasionally stars fall from the sky. The Sumerians called iron “star-stone” because of the iron found at the craters of shooting stars. Using this Boon, the Scion can rip an iron star from the heavens and hurl it at his enemies as a flaming meteorite. Shooting Star cannot be activated if more than a foot of solid material shields the Scion from the sky. Using this Boon is a Speed 6 action with a -1 DV penalty. The Shooting Star has a range of 100 yards and a damage rating of Perception + 15L. Anyone directly hit by the Shooting Star receives the full damage of the attack, including any threshold successes from the attack roll. For a 10 foot radius around that point, the damage is reduced by 5L, with no added damage for attack roll successes; each 10 feet beyond that reduces the damage by another 5L. The Shooting Star itself can be dodged but not parried; the blast radius damage can be neither dodged nor parried. The DV bonus for cover or being prone apply to the victim's relevant soak instead. Eighth Rank Boons The Milky Way :inspired by John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5 Legend + 1 Willpower The Milky Way has long been viewed as a road or a river, and a Scion with this Boon may ascend to the skies herself to travel it. By spending the requisite cost, he immediately becomes a being of coruscating, starry light and rises into the sky, traversing the Milky Way in heartbeats. Via the Milky Way, the Scion can instantly reach either the Overworld of his own Pantheon or any of the major cosmic bodies in the solar system. This Boon provides no protection from the natural hazards encountered on other worlds, moons or asteroids. The Milky Way can also be used to travel back from the Overworld or a cosmic body to the last place on Earth the Scion stood. When travelling to a cosmic body, the Scion can appear anywhere on it he wishes; if travelling to an Overworld, he appears at the Axis Mundi. Should the Scion wish to take others along with him, they must be willing and the Scion spends 1 additional point of willpower for each traveller. If he wants to travel to an Overworld belonging to a foreign Pantheon, the cost of travel is increased by 10 points of Legend. Oracle :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Ninth Rank Boons Celestial Estate :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None A Scion who learns this Boon creates a private estate in outer space: anywhere from the sun-scorched wastes of Mercury to the ice fields of Pluto. Floating in the jet streams of Jupiter or even lodged in a constellation amidst a landscape of black glass and silver light on the cosmic sphere. There are rumors of new Gods with even more exotic estates on neutron stars or built from the multicolored gasses left behind by an exploding star. The God, and any invited guest, finds the Stars estate a comfortable abode. Anyone else finds the environment quite deadly without protections of their own. Aside from the location, this Boon is identical to Lunar Estate. Catastarismi :inspired by John's Scion Resources :Dice Pool: Rating + Science :Cost: 20 Legend + 1 Willpower Ancient stories of placing people and beasts in the sky as constellations, either as punishment or reward for their deeds, are widespread. A Scion with this Boon may do likewise, placing a friend gently into the sky or hurling an enemy into the firmament, doomed to forever look down helplessly on the world. The Scion can simply lift a willing target up to the sky and watch as she dissolves into a sprawl of stars and nebulae, becoming one with the spangled tapestry of the heavens. If the target is unwilling or the Scion wishes to be particularly brutal about things, he must successfully grapple the victim before using Catastarismi. Once grappled, the victim gets one last-ditch attempt to resist her fate: she can roll her Stamina + Endurance to resist the transformation into light. Each success cancels out one of the Stars God’s activation successes. This Boon can only be used at night, when the stars are visible. The constellation may be any size the Scion chooses, but great care should be exercised not to disrupt the established constellations too greatly; replacing a few unknown stars may not cause anyone any undue stress, but woe betide the Scion who displaces Chiron and suddenly finds Zeus’s wrath thundering down upon him. In order to free a being trapped as in the heavens, the Scion simply activates this Boon while beholding the constellation and reaches up to the sky, drawing it down. A Scion can always undo any constellation he created; if he wishes to return a constellation created by another being to Earth, he must roll more successes than did the constellation's original creator (as well as be prepared to run, defend himself, or do some very fast talking if said creator doesn’t appreciate his interference). A being that has been transformed into a constellation wishing to escape without the help of a Stars God must invoke an Avatar-level effect. Night's Sentinels :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Tenth Rank Boons Immutable Truths :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Undeniable Signs :A Modern Mythos Boon by Brent-not-Broken. Avatar of Stars The Firmament :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. For one scene, the Scion becomes the Firmament, the grand celestial vault of night. None can touch or approach the Firmament, nor escape the compass of its all-covering arch. The Firmament can never be altered or turned away from its purpose; its designs can sometimes be hidden, but can never be denied. The Firmament can guide nations out of fierce wilderness or murky ignorance, uplift and repair the very heavens, or strike even a Titan speechless with awe at its vast, splendid grandeur. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs